gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash and Burn
You may be looking for the Ride to Hell: Retribution episode of the same name. "Crash and Burn" is an episode of Game Grumps and the ninth episode of Mega Man 2. Intro Arin: Welcome back to Who's Line is it Anyway? Starring Me and...ugh, who else? Danny: Ryan Stiles. Arin: Colin went home early. He was like "Ah I'm old". Danny: Arin and tall-white-skinny Wayne Brady. That's me! Game progress Arin continues to play through Wily Stage 4. He gets a Game Over over the course of the episode, and doesn't beat it by the end of the episode. Discussion The Grumps talk about Who's Line is it Anyway? and Improv Comedy. Arin talks about the return of the show and Danny talks about how, when the show originally came out, it was a novelty, since the general public didn't know about Improv Comedy, and how it's going to be far more popular now than how it originally was, since Improv Comedy has grown enough to have schools in big cities of the USA (with Danny even meeting fellow NinjaSexParty member Brian "Ninja Brian" Wecht in the Upright Citizens' Brigade school of Improv Comedy), various subcultures have formed since then, and the public having more appreciation for it, since Good Improv Comedy is hard to do (with Danny saying that only 2% of it is good, with the rest being "A hot pile of awfulness); Danny also mentions that, since every moment of a person's life is Improvised, people tend to make Improv Comedy when pressured by the moment. Arin notes how some of the sections of Wily Stage 4 look like a private roller coaster. Danny talks about the X2 roller coaster at Six Flags Magic Mountain, which he calls "the craziest roller coaster"; he's scared of roller coasters, and when he went there for the first time, he was convinced to go in one roller coaster, and the X2 was picked; Arin, who has been in the scariest roller coasters of all time, considers it the scariest coaster he has ever been on. Danny mentions how he has never been to Magic Kingdom. Both he and Arin want to rectify this. Arin wonders what the other menu screen says, FMC123, which Danny says stands for "Fuck My Character". Arin talks about how the worst thing is when you spend 3 hours making a custom character in a video game, play it the next day, and you realize how ugly the character is; Danny adds that, by the third hour of character creation, you go insane and you don't know what's good anymore, although he loved creating characters in Dungeons & Dragons, and how he and his friends would spend 6 hours creating characters and don't play the game. Arin talks that some kind of bread (like sour-dough pretzels) exhausted him/made his jaw hurt after he was done with it. Danny talks how sometimes he chews gum for about 1½ hours, when it loses its taste, tastes like rubber and gives him lockjaw, making his temples hurt; he specially gets this with fruit stripe gun, which has amazing flavor for 5 seconds and Juicy Fruit, and how he keeps chewing it after the flavor goes away, thinking that it would get better/about when it had flavor; Arin would keeping adding more gum after the original lost its taste until it became a wad impossible to chew, and you spit it out you had to make a noise. Danny says he would store his tasteless gum, and, on the last gum in the end of pack, he would chew them all at once; as he told that story, he thought that no one else would do the same, Arin says he might have done it once but not intentionally. Danny talks about, similarly to American Hard and Japanese Hard, how Spanish Hot is different from Japanese Hot, with Salsa and Wasabi; Arin also notes that there are different styles, such as Thai Hot being different from Spanish Hot, using Peanut Sauce, feeling like it was made for your snot to be part of the ingredients, the heat getting behind your eyes in 3 seconds. Arin talks about Figure It Out, a Nickelodeon Game Show hosted by Summer Sanders, whose name he could not remember (although he guesses it might have been called "Hidden Talent"), where a kid who guessed he was an inventor appeared and invented a fork with a spray bottle full of milk that would cool hot food; Arin calls it "impractical", since the milk would gross and stick and rotten, the user would have to refill it every time when its easier to just have a glass of milk and its a giant cumbersome fork with a pot of milk attached to it. Quotes "Don't worry, you have the power of the PHAWBQE on your side!" - Danny, to Arin "It makes you see god." "And god is terrifying" - Arin and Danny, on the X2 "For those of you who can't see it at home: Arin has a legitimately sad face on right now." - Danny, after Arin gets a "Game Over" and has to start the stage from the beginning "This game is Difficult/Normal in Japan!" - Danny Outro Danny: Next Time on Game Grumps: Arin channels his hate into victory! Arin: Okay fine. Danny: Hey why not. Category:Mega Man 2 Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes